Land of Judgment
The Land of Judgment is an event Hero Dungeon that plays similarly to a raid dungeon where players must work together to bring down Harkion's HP. There is a bar at the dungeon selection screen to show how much HP Harkion has left, and this bar decreases based on the damage Harkion takes from every player that challenges him. During the fight, Harkion cannot be killed due to his infinite amount of HP (displayed as "???"), but flees after 5 minutes and 40 seconds into the fight, however the battle will result as "Failure" even after Harkion leaves. Chronologically, this dungeon occurs after the events at the Tower of Disappearance. Specific Rules *This hero dungeon is only available between 8:00 AM – 11:50 PM (PDT) each day. *The player may only enter 3 times per day. *There are restrictions on the use of Potions and Resurrects. However, the player may use Lisnar's Potions, Prayers, and Blessings (such consumables are only permitted in Land of Judgment and Tower of Disappearance.) *There are no level restrictions compared to other Hero Dungeons. Rewards Participation Rewards *Play Land of Judgment at least once each day to receive a Judgment Support Reward. After the first Land of Judgment dungeon run per day, the player will receive a Judgment Support Reward in his or her Mailbox. Battle Point Rewards *Rewards will be distributed based on the combined total of Battle Points that have been accumulated. *Rewards will be delivered to the Mailbox on the following day from 12:00 AM to 8:00 AM (PDT) once the points have been calculated. Rewards List Main 2014-09-01 14-57-43-222.png main 2014-09-01 14-57-45-791.png main 2014-09-01 14-57-47-534.png main 2014-09-01 14-57-49-235.png main 2014-09-01 14-57-51-016.png *'30 Battle Points: '''HP Potion (Small) x3 *'600 Battle Points: HP Potion (Small) x5, MP Potion (Small) x3 *'1750 Battle Points: '''HP Potion (Medium) x3, MP Potion (Small) x3 *'2800 Battle Points: 'Harkion's Ring Shard x1, HP Potion (Medium) x5, MP Potions (Medium) x3, 5000 GP Coupon x1 *'4000 Battle Points: 'Harkion's Ring Shard x1, HP Potion (Large) x3, MP Potions (Medium) x3, 5000 GP Coupon x1 *'6500 Battle Points: 'Harkion's Ring Shard x1, HP Potion (Large) x5, MP Potion (Medium) x5, Natal Ring x1 10000 GP Coupon x1 *'8200 Battle Points: 'Harkion's Ring Shard x1, 30% Potion of Wills x2, Natal Ring x1, Ring of Beefiness x1, 10000 GP Coupon x1 *'10500 Battle Points: 'Harkion's Ring Shard x1, 30% Potion of Wills x3, Natal Ring x2, Ring of Beefiness x1, 10000 GP Coupon x2 *'13000 Battle Points: 'Harkion's Ring Shard x1, 50% Potion of Wills x3, Natal Ring x2, Ring of Beefiness x1, 10000 GP Coupon x2 *'16000 Battle Points: 'Harkion's Ring Shard x1, (Epic) Iron Mask Armor Chest x3, 50% Potion of Wills x3, Gate Ore x3, Natal Ring x3 *'21500 Battle Points: 'Harkion's Ring Shard x1, (Epic) General Armor Chest x3, 50% Potion of Wills x3, Gate Ore x4, Natal Ring x3 *'25000 Battle Points: 'Harkion's Ring Shard x1, (Epic) Sylph Armor Chest x3, 50% Potion of Wills x3, Gate Ore x5, Natal Ring x4 *'35000 Battle Points: 'Harkion's Ring Shard x1, (Epic) Barakhufu Armor Chest x3, 50% Potion of Wills x3, Gate Ore x6, Natal Ring x4 *'43000 Battle Points: 'Harkion's Ring Shard x1, (Epic) Saint's Black Armor Chest x3, 50% Potion of Wills x3, Gate Ore x7 *'52000 Battle Points: 'Harkion's Ring Shard x1, (Epic) Aernas Armor Chest x3, 50% Potion of Wills x3, Gate Ore x8 *'65000 Battle Points: Harkion's Ring Shard x1, Hero's Bullion x2, Land of Judgment Card Chest x1, (Epic) Aernas Armor Chest x3, Gate Ore x9 *'90000 Battle Points: '''Harkion's Ring Shard x1, Hero's Bullion x3, Land of Judgment Card Chest x2, (Epic) Aernas Armor Chest x3 *'140000 Battle Points: Harkion's Ring Shard x1, Hero's Bullion x5, Land of Judgment Card Chest x3 *'200000 Battle Points: '''Harkion's Ring Shard x1, Hero's Bullion x5, Land of Judgment Card Chest x4 *'350000 Battle Points: 'Harkion's Ring Shard x1, Harkion's Earring Shard x1, Hero's Bullion x5, Land of Judgment Card Chest x5 *'500000 Battle Points: 'Harkion's Ring Shard x1, Harkion's Earring Shard x1, Hero's Bullion x5, Land of Judgment Special Card Chest x1, Land of Judgment Shard x1 *'800000 Battle Points: 'Harkion's Ring Shard x2, Harkion's Earring Shard x1, Hero's Bullion x5, Land of Judgment Special Card Chest x1, Land of Judgment Shard x1 *'1200000 Battle Points: 'Harkion's Ring Shard x3, Harkion's Earring Shard x1, Hero's Bullion x5, Land of Judgment Special Card Chest x1, Land of Judgment Shard x1 Monsters *Emissonary of Judgment, Harkion Story From the Magical War of Kounat to the creation of the Tower of Disappearance, Aernas was constantly at war. In the past, the Dimension’s Door connecting Aernas and Elyos caused the realms to be thrown out of balance, and thus the Gods, recognizing its risk, decided to destroy Aernas. The three goddesses that were once in charge of Aernas - Ernasis, Lisnar, and Amenias - voiced dissent and pleaded for Aernas to receive a final chance to determine its own fate, putting the decision in the hands of its inhabitants. The goddess of love and spirits, Lisnar, sent Harkion to Aernas to serve as their test. Harkion, the divine beast, appears to the people of Aernas at once. ''"To all who are living in Aernas, listen well… Try and stop me with everything that you have… '' ''Decide by your own power whether to live or die!" The time has come to save Aernas and restore balance to the world. Dialogue Beginning '''Harkion: To all who are living in Aernas, listen well... Try and stop me with everything that you have... Decide by your own power whether to live or die! End Harkion: ... Trivia *This is the first dungeon where none of the characters in the Chase speak. *This is the second dungeon where successfully completing the dungeon will still result in a failure; the first being Tower of Disappearance. *The three BGMs used in Land of Judgment aren't made by KOG; instead, they are taken from the YouTube Audio Library: **First phase: March On - Ethan Meixsell **Second phase: Pedro Versus the World - Jingle Punks **Third and fourth phase: Taking a Beating - Ethan Meixsell Category:Dungeons